Haylijah Halloween Series
by LitLover 101
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a series of one-shots devoted to Haylijah spending Halloween together on the only night that they can really be themselves. Both canon and AU/AH. Requests are accepted. Enjoy!</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of one-shots devoted to Haylijah spending Halloween together on the only night that they can really be themselves. Both canon and AU/AH. Requests are accepted. Enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW.****

**Happy TO Mondays begin tonight at 8pm (at least in the time zone I'm in). On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Something to Sink Your Fangs Into

The Mikaelson home had been a space in which laughter was rarely heard and there were two men and one woman who had become strangers to each other. There had only been anger in the house. Each of the three attempted to avoid the other at any cost unless it meant that they were tracking a lead to finish the war that had begun that would bring the joy, the child - that none of them could bear to speak of for a prolonged period of time - home. They were a family torn apart by grief but the father was tired of this climate and wanted to make a change. Even if only for one night.

"Elijah," Klaus called as he entered his brother's study in his wing of the house. He found Elijah bent over a pile of paper work that was rather meaningless in Klaus' opinion. "Set the pen down, brother. We are to go to the party tonight." Watching his brother intensely as Elijah continued to write, never one batting an eyelash, Klaus felt frustration brewing to the surface. Without another word, he swept his arm outward and cleared the desk with one powerful stroke.

Now he had Elijah's attention as Elijah sat back in his seat, with the pen still gripped in his hand. "Why would you want me to attend a party with you, brother? Don't you have more entertaining… options at your disposal?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked down at his brother who did not see the humor in this situation. "I'm sure that I could find someone else to entertain me tonight, but you and Hayley both need to leave the house. Loosen up a bit. Even if it's just for one night. Humor me, Elijah."

"If you would like to take Hayley to a party, I shall not stand in your way," Elijah said stiffly. "You do not need me to play third wheel to whatever it is that you want from her."

Gritting his teeth, feeling frustrated, Klaus placed his palms flat on the desk. "When will you overcome your ridiculous fear that I have some desire to have any further relationship with Hayley. The only relationship I intend on pursuing with her involves our finding a manner in which to bring our daughter home and to raise her in the best manner that we see fit. That is all. You, on the other hand, seem to have developed a fondness for the girl, that while I do not completely understand, is obviously more than a mere friendship or some honorable intentions. So, please, go to your room, find a costume and meet me downstairs, yes?"

Pursing his lips, Elijah looked thoughtful before he finally relented and got to his feet. "If it will mean that once the party is over that you leave me to my pursuits the rest of the week." Narrowing his eyes at Klaus, Elijah's expression did not say that he was willing to argue the point.

"Yes, brother. Once the party I over, I will leave you to your mind numbingly boring hobby of playing the politician. Or is it playing with the politicians? They taste delicious," Klaus said with a satisfied smile.

Once his brother had left his office, Elijah felt his shoulders slump. Why would Niklaus be pushing him and Hayley to interact? He had heard their many volatile arguments over the months. He had even taken part in one or two. And now he wanted them to go on a family outing. There must be more to it. Elijah just hoped that it did not end in a blood bath.

Exiting the office, Elijah entered the hallway, and walked to his bedroom in long swift strides. Walking inside, he opened his closet to find that there was nothing appropriate for him to wear. This certainly did help his mood. Walking out of the room, he walked up the steps to the family's attic and began to rummage through various boxes until he found something that made him smile. He hadn't seen this costume for at least a hundred years. Thankfully, it was still in one piece.

Walking down the hallway, Klaus found Hayley standing in their daughter's room. Tapping lightly on the doorframe in an attempt to catch Hayley's attention without startling the new hybrid, he winced when she jumped. "Jesus, Klaus, you scared the hell out of me," Hayley snapped with her usual brand of rage and bitterness that become so much a part of her. She wore it like a cloak that consumed her. "Can't you go bother Marcel?" Staring at the crib, Hayley refused to give Klaus a second glance.

"I miss her, too. Every day," Klaus retorted as he came to stand by her side and to stare dully into the empty crib. "Shall we leave this room? I would like to ask you if you have plans for tonight?"

Hayley's head snapped up as she gave Klaus a questioning look with enough anger behind it that he was sure she would hit him. "What?"

"I have convinced Elijah to join me for a night out. It is Halloween after all. The one night of the year that we supernatural creatures may feel free to go out and play without fear of discovery."

"When do you care about being discovered?" Hayley grumbled but allowed Klaus to turn her toward the doorway and to prod her out the door.

"Come now, Hayley, I have told you time and time again that we must take some precautions because you refuse to heed Elijah's warnings. Now, you can go out and have as much fun as you wish to tonight. Allow someone to show you how to embrace your new vampirism without fear." Klaus murmured as Hayley who gave him another suspicious look.

"You know, I don't need you to teach me how to be a vampire," Hayley replied with a touch of her old sarcasm.

"I know. And I was not referring to myself. Now, go and dress, Little Wolf," Klaus ordered Hayley who groaned but went her room like she was his daughter.

Hayley could not believe the nerve of Klaus as she looked through her closet and couldn't find a damned thing to wear. After ten minutes of useless searching, Hayley sighed heavily when she heard a tap on her door and then strode over to it. Pulling the door open, she found a large box and picked it up. Looking down both sides of the hallway, she didn't see anyone. Walking to her bed, she pulled off the top of the box to find a dress inside. Smirking, she pulled it out. "Thanks, Klaus," she murmured to hear a faint chuckle.

Going into her bathroom, she pulled the dress on and then put on her makeup with a heavy hand. Why not? You were supposed to look like you were wearing a mask, right? Looking at herself, she smiled before heading out into the hallway. Walking down the stairs, she found the Pope and Zorro. Elijah looked up at her through the slits in his mask and she could swear that he gulped at the sight of her in the dress that was made of black silk and lace that covered the most essential parts of her body but was sheer everywhere else.

"Hayley, you look lovely," Klaus said with a grin and the looked at Elijah. "Doesn't she look wonderful brother?"

Elijah nodded. "She looks breathtaking," he replied never taking his eyes off of Hayley causing Klaus to chuckle again. "But we're supposed to be in costume. What is it that you're supposed to be?"

"The bride of Dracula?" Hayley replied drily before popping her fangs out and smiling at Elijah who smiled in spite himself. Grinning despite the fact that she tried to never smile genuinely anymore, Hayley placed her hands on her hips. "Well, are we going to stand here all night or are we going to go party?"

"We're leaving," Klaus assured them with a smile directed at Elijah who grimaced at his younger brother as they left the house and headed toward the gate to the compound. Klaus walked ahead, leaving Hayley to fall into step with Elijah. While this used to feel like the most natural thing in the world, those feelings had been replaced by hesitance and uncertainty as they walked down the sidewalk with Klaus swaggering ahead of them. There were others in Halloween regalia walking ahead of them and around them.

Hayley had to agree with Klaus for once and say that this did feel less like she was trapped in a museum with two guys for company. The night itself seemed to be thriving with life. Reaching Rousseau's, Hayley reached for the door handle to find that Elijah was doing the same thing at the same time. They looked at each other for a long moment before Hayley pulled her hand away, leaving it to Elijah to open the door.

As he reached out, the door opened widely to reveal Marcel standing in the doorway in an ornate costume with a crown on top of his head. "You know that you're supposed to dress up as something that you're not, right?" Hayley told Marcel with a smirk.

The tall vampire shrugged. "I am. I used to be a king. Now, I'm not. I'm barely even allowed in this town. I had to wear a mask to even enter this establishment. And you think that I'm not dress appropriately then you should get a load of Cami."

Hayley's eyebrows scrunched together as she walked past Marcel with Elijah close behind her. Looking toward the bar, she saw a man in a suit with a pair of wire rimmed glasses. He wasn't a very tall man and looked a little odd. Taking a closer look at the man, Hayley began to laugh and cocked her head to look at Elijah. "That's Cami," she said.

"No," Elijah replied when he started to laugh. "Who in the world is she supposed to be? Charlie Chaplin?"

"Guess again," Hayley replied when Elijah noticed a book on dreams in Cami's hands and then he smiled down at Hayley. "Freud," they said at the same time and cracked up. Elijah held out an elbow and Hayley took it as he escorted her through the room.

When they were somewhere between the front door and the bar, Marcel jumped on top of a stage and began to sing. Soon many of the patrons were dancing around Hayley and Elijah. Looking at each other, neither seemed to known what to do until Elijah began to dance to the music and Hayley smiled at him. He always knew how to surprise. The fact that he could dance in any way that did not involve either waltzing or slow dancing made her laugh as she bounced up and down.

Flinging her arms in the air, far above her head, Hayley felt the rhythm of the music tell her body what to do. When she spun and around and felt Elijah's hands intertwine with hers as their bodies pressed together, she felt more alive than she had since she had to send her child away. Everything was light and music and alive. She felt so very alive as Elijah's right hand slid from hers, down to her waist, pulling her closer to him and she felt every part of his body. Feeling like she was on fire, Hayley turned to look Elijah in the eyes as she curled her hands into his hair. Staring at him with more intensity than she had allowed herself, she was about to kiss him when he pulled back.

Staring down at Hayley with a feeling akin to regret because he knew that she would take that as a rebuff, Elijah nodded toward a young couple on the other side of the room. He could hear their quick heartbeats and smell their blood that was mixed with the alcohol that they had consumed. He was going to teach her how to drink without compromising herself. Taking Hayley by the hand, he led her toward the young couple. "Hello," he said to the young woman. "My friend and I would like to interest you in having a drink with us."

The young woman looked at her boyfriend and then giggled. "As long as it's free," the man said with a laugh as he slung his arm over the girl's shoulders.

Smiling, Elijah walked toward a booth with his focus on the couple, paying close attention to them in case they decided to leave. When they were all settled in the booth, Elijah smiled at the young woman as Hayley compelled the young man that everything was great.

"You're having the time of your life and you don't feel a thing," Hayley said as Elijah kept an eye out for anyone who might be watching them too closely as Hayley sunk her fangs into the man's neck. From the view of a stranger it might look like two couples who were sitting together while one of them became a little carried away because they had been drinking too much. Getting up, Elijah kept his back in front of Hayley as she opened up her wrist and fed the man her blood.

"You may go now," Elijah informed the young couple who were now under the belief that they had had a round of free beers with a pair of newlyweds but they were very tired no and should retire for the night.

"Aren't you going to feed?" Hayley asked as she got to her feet.

Elijah shook his head, "I already did before I came," he told her. Hayley didn't look like she believed him.

"Come on, Elijah, it is Halloween. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself," Hayley protested.

"I am enjoying myself. This is the expression that I wear when I am experiencing euphoria," Elijah retorted with a smirk.

Shaking her head, Hayley took his hand. "Come with me," she ordered and Elijah wondered what it was that was on her mind as she led him to a darkened corner of the floor and began to sway her hips to the new song that another amateur entertainer was singing. Pulling her long hair to the side, Hayley moved her head to the side. "Drink up," she ordered Elijah who stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Hayley, I can't do that," Elijah replied.

"Yeah, you can. I'm offering and you're taking. It's not like you're going to kill me. And you're not going to get hurt from doing it. So, just do it. Come on. I dare you," she challenged him while placing her hand to the back of his neck.

Sucking in a deep breath, Elijah buried his face in the smooth flash of Hayley's neck. Smelling the fragrance of her soap and shampoo, he opened his mouth and gently inserted his fangs. Hearing her sigh, he closed his eyes as she placed her hand to his back and pulled him closer. They couldn't become closer unless they took off their garments and… Elijah allowed his thoughts to trail off as Hayley trembled. His arms enveloped her as he drew her sweet blood into his mouth. Pulling back, he looked at her feeling intoxicated as she stared up at him with a look that made him want to throw her to the floor and rip the alluring dress to shreds.

Hayley had no idea how it was that Elijah was keeping his calm when all she wanted was to wrap her legs around him and do all the things she had been thinking about since she met him. Of course, Elijah being Elijah, he was not going to act on his impulses no matter how much both of them wanted to tear the barrier between them down. It must be the blood that was rushing to her head that was causing her to feel like this.

Taking a step back, Hayley tried for sarcasm. "Feel better now?" she quipped and Elijah nodded wordlessly. "Good. You think that Klaus will let us go home now that we came, we saw… we didn't conquer. I guess. I mean I have no idea what exactly we would be conquering. The bar. The people in the bar. Each other?" She stopped when she realized what she had just said and then felt her checks flushing as Elijah stared down at her with that smile that was just the slightest uplifting of the corners of his mouth that told her that he found her amusing. "Whatever," Hayley muttered, placing a hand to her head and ruffling her hair while trying to calm her thoughts.

Elijah loved when Hayley was rattled like this. It had been some time since he had seen her show much emotion other than anger or contempt toward him. This was a refreshing sight to behold. When she started to walk past him, he moved to block her path. She looked up at with a confused expression. Smiling, he cupped her face and pressed his lips lightly to hers. After a long moment, he removed his lips from the hybrid's and waited for her eyelids to reopen. Looking into her eyes, Elijah smiled, "Happy Halloween," he said gently as she grinned back up at him.

"Ready to go?" Klaus called and Elijah turned to find his younger brother with a wicked smile on his face that said he saw the whole scene play out, Elijah shrugged.

"I suppose," he replied and then looked at Hayley who nodded as Klaus turned his back and made his way toward the door. He would smack anyone who got in his way with his staff and Elijah rolled his eyes as he placed an arm around Hayley's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Actually, it was a very happy Halloween for the whole family that year.

**Reviews are highly appreciated and as I said in the summary, you can leave me requests for you own versions of a Halloween Haylijah fic. Thank you to everyone who favs, follows, reads and/or reviews this fic. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is my next installment of the Halloween series. Let me know if you have a request because I am more than willing to fulfill them. This chapter is dedicated to ObsessWithElijah. On with show…**

**Warning: I took some liberties with canon for this story to work. **

Chapter 2: Hayley Goes Rippah

Elijah Mikaelson was determined to help his family. Niklaus was frustrated beyond words due to the Guerrera family's sapping his strength every full moon with their moonlight rings. As for Hayley she would disappear for days at a time and then there would be bodies that would be strewn about the courtyard, lining the halls and in her bedroom. Most of the bodies lacked their heads and Elijah had dug so many graves that he was becoming wary of Hayley's behavior and her risking their exposure. Who would have guessed that young hybrid would become a ripper?

Walking into the attic, Elijah looked through a box marked "worthless holiday" by Niklaus and he picked it up, carrying it downstairs. Taking it into his bedroom, he poured out a series of costumes. Finding ones that were appropriate for himself, Niklaus and Hayley, he picked up the two for his brother and the female in their home. Walking into Klaus' studio, he threw his brother's costume on the couch. "Niklaus, you're going to wear that. We're going to have a party tonight," Elijah ordered his brother with a tone that said to not argue with him.

Klaus turned with a dull look in his eye. He had been staring at a blank canvas with a look of outrage. Elijah wanted to make a joke but he could tell that this was not the time. "What do we have to celebrate, brother?" Klaus asked darkly.

"It is Halloween," Elijah replied.

"Really? I thought it was November," Klaus said absently staring at his paint brushes.

"No, it's still October," Elijah told Klaus who nodded with so little life in him that Elijah wanted to reach out to hug him or do something that would make Klaus have a reaction. Maybe if he drove a hole through one of the canvases with his fist that would provoke a reaction. However, Elijah doubted it. "Niklaus, the Gurerras are under the impression that we are incapable of defending ourselves but we both know that that is not true. Tonight at this party we will put a stop to them, once and for all."

Klaus' eyes finally lit up with interest. "Oh, and how do you plan on accomplishing that?" he asked in a tone that was sarcastic but a dangerous smirk was appearing on his face and Elijah knew he was getting to Klaus.

"We will be in costume. And we will have a few secret weapons at our disposal," Elijah said cryptically before exiting the room. Walking into Hayley's room, he found the woman staring out her window with a decapitated body lying five feet to her right and Elijah sighed.

"What's wrong, Elijah, never seen a headless body before? Maybe you could dress up as Ichabod Crane for Halloween and go screaming in terror whenever I appear." Turning, Hayley stared at Elijah with that same expression that Elijah had become accustomed to, defiance and uncontrollable rage. While Elijah had been a great admirer of Hayley's passion prior to her death he feared what she was becoming. She was losing herself and he in turn was losing her.

"Wear this tonight," Elijah snapped, dropping the costume on her bed and she stared at it.

Picking up the crown, Hayley held it up and waved it at Elijah. "Is this some kind of joke," she yelled at him as he turned to leave the room.

"Not in the slightest," Elijah called over his shoulder.

Stepping into his own room, he sat down with a book of sonnets and began to read waiting for the hour to approach. Yes, tonight there would be more bloodshed in the courtyard but this time he was hoping that it would be cathartic for all.

When the hour that the party would begin approached Elijah dressed in a costume that he had chosen for himself. When he walked out he found Hamlet and a queen waiting for him. "Who are you supposed to be?" Hayley snapped at Elijah.

"His creator," Elijah said mildly with a grin at Klaus who rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Hayley looked confused and still angry that he was forcing her to attend the festivities. Not that he was forcing her. She did not have to attend but he was happy that she was.

"He's William Shakespeare," Klaus informed Hayley who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's going to scare the hell out of everyone. Is your pen mightier than your sword?" Hayley asked Elijah with a glare.

"It depends on how it is used," Elijah told her and her cheeks burned brightly in the artificial light.

"Uh huh. Let's get this over with," Hayley snapped as they went out to greet their guests. Elijah tried to ignore Hayley's instantly moving to lure one of the humans into a dark corner. Klaus looked around suspiciously trying to see if any of the wolves they were targeting had appeared and then he nodded at Elijah while flicking his wrist toward one on the wolves.

Elijah easily moved through the crowd with a needle full of wolfsbane. The Gurerra brother was easily dragged off into a corner. Soon he was lacking a heart and a ring. Smiling in satisfaction, Elijah saw Marcel drive an axe into the back of the head of another unsuspecting wolf. Klaus was grinning as he took a seat and pretended to have a drink while he absorbed his strength.

Hayley was still feeding when Elijah yanked another wolf into the same corner. She looked up to see him twisting the wolf's neck and the head clean off to fall beside that of Hayley's victim. Hayley's jaw dropped when she noticed Elijah pulling the ring off the wolf's hand. Soon she was looking around herself with narrowed eyes and she was following Elijah out into the courtyard to stalk the remaining wolves. "Let's do this," she whispered and soon Klaus was joining them.

When there were very few guests that remained at the party and Klaus was back to his full strength, Hayley walked out of the party. Presumably she had gone to find Francesca who had ignored the invite that Elijah had extended to her. Apparently her arrogance did not extend far enough to appear at this gathering.

Several hours later Hayley had still not returned home and Elijah was feeling worried for her as he went in search before the midnight hour. When he found Hayley she was covered in blood and sobbing surrounded by not the limbs of the female pack leader but countless humans. "Elijah," Hayley whimpered. "Help me," she cried. "I killed her but if didn't stop the hunger and the pain. Please, help me," she moaned as she looked around her in horror.

Coming to kneel down in front of the former wolf, Elijah stroked her hair. "It's will be alright. It will be alright. I will help you control this hunger that you feel. I promise you, Hayley," he whispered.

A month later Elijah took Hayley out to a party that Klaus had suggested they go to. One of Marcel's new clubs that he opened since returning to the quarter and Cami had brought a group of her human friends from college. "I want you to have a drink with Cami," Elijah suggested. He had already talked to the human and she had agreed to this as long he promised to stop Hayley if she tried to eat anyone.

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough yet," Hayley told him.

"You just need to have faith in yourself," Elijah told her, placing his hand on top of hers and she stared at their intertwined fingers for a long moment before she went to greet the human.

Elijah watched, drink in hand, as Hayley sat down with humans and they began to talk. By all outward appearances she was just a human student hanging out with her friends at a club. They were all laughing at a story that Cami was telling and Hayley was smiling with such happiness that Elijah felt himself smiling as well.

When the humans decided to call it a night, Hayley appeared at Elijah's side. "Did you see that? I managed to not even drink from one of them? That was wonderful. Thank you, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Hayley," Elijah replied as he leaned against the bar top and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Another month later, Elijah took Hayley out to learn to hunt without killing. She was again nervous and lacked confidence in her ability to control herself. Elijah reassured her that he would be there to stop her if things became out of control. When he brought her a young man who he compelled to take a drink from, Hayley had tried to reject the offer until Elijah bit into the man's neck and then shoved him at her.

Hayley was soon drinking at a rapid rate. "Slow down," Elijah ordered and she rolled her eyes but obeyed. "There. Now let go of him," he could see that it took an effort but she pulled away from the man and then compelled him to forget her presence.

Halloween, 2015

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing this costume," Hayley moaned as she looked in the mirror at the dress that Elijah suggested she wear. She looked absurd. This was something that was she should not be wearing. This was more something that would be fitting for Rebekah.

Elijah came into to the room and smirked at her as she glared at him. "Don't you like it? You will be the most extraordinary women at the party. A true goddess."

"An all human party in Paris for Halloween, Elijah I think you've truly lost your mind," Hayley said as Elijah came to stand before her. "And I am not a goddess. Mighty Aphrodite I am not."

"Oh, I believe that you look lovely," Elijah replied as he looked over her costume that consisted of a tiny, tiny dress and some gauzy material. Elijah got to wear a shield with boots in his Ares costume. But he did have a skirt looking thing. Hayley was dying to find out what was underneath. She was hoping that he was going commando and she laughed at the thought.

Leaning down, Elijah kissed her on the lips causing Hayley to wish that he did not insist that they go to the party. "Ready, darling?" he asked and smiled while taking his arm. She was ready as she would ever be as they walked out of their room and headed toward the party that she hoped she didn't ruin by eating half the guests.

"Maybe I should go back for a blood bag," Hayley said as Elijah picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Or we'll go to the party and you'll have a happy Halloween," he told her.

"Fine, put me down," Hayley ordered and he set her on her feet. "Now, kiss me again and maybe I'll feel okay about this."

"I'll kiss you after you don't kill anyone tonight," Elijah promised and Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, my love," Elijah said pressing a kiss to her cheek and making Hayley grin like an idiot as they headed to the elevator.

**There you go. I hope that everyone enjoyed the highs and lows of this story. Again, if you have a request drop it the little review box. Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing. **

**yeahuhhuh: Thank you so much. I love it when people grin like idiots while writing my fiction because I do that when I'm watching Haylijah happy moments and then I then I do it again while I'm reblogging them like crazy on tumblr. **

**fucking love song: Thank you. **

**VampiresAndLiars: I do too. Thank you. **

**ObsessWithElijah: I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


End file.
